An Unlikely Friendship
by L'il Hazel
Summary: This is a story of two completely different girls who enter Middle Earth. (But don't ride it off yet!) In the process, they find they have more in common than they thought - but will their newfound friendship be able to survive the War of the Ring? (Maybe Legomance and/or Boromir/OC, I'll see how it flows.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, um hi everyone. This is my first story on , so it might not be so good… Also, I'm still a student and stuff so I hope my story's okay, though I know that this girl(s) wake up in Middle Earth idea is anything but original. I might not update as often as some people so I'm really sorry. Oh and by the way, this first chapter doesn't take place in Middle Earth yet – it's more of a backdrop to the character's past history. Anyway, hope you find it readable…**

* * *

"Atlanta? Atlanta? Young lady, I will not have you slacking off in my class!"

Ms McKellon's sharp voice immediately snapped me out of my reverie. I turned my head from the window, guilt written all over my face. I silently admonished myself for not paying attention in class – usually I was much more attentive.

"Ms Liesl, I must say I am surprised at your behaviour! Perhaps you would like to share with the class what is outside that has so intrigued you?"

My face immediately coloured up to my ears as I heard stifled giggles from all around me. Then I scowled as I thought of the source of those giggles. There was no mistaking the high-pitched giggle of Samantha West, the most popular girl in Cresswell High.

"Well Ms Liesl?"

"I… Erm… It was nothing, nevermind." I mumbled, tucking my hair behind my ear repeatedly, as I always did when I was nervous.

Ms McKellon gave me one last piercing glare, before turning on her heels and walking back to the front of the class. I sat up straighter in my seat and continued listening intently to her going on about Math, Math and more Math. I did reasonably well in all my subjects, but I disliked Math and the Sciences the most. I knew they said it would be important to know in the real world and all but how many people really used everything they learnt in school? Did mothers have to solve math problems in the grocery store to buy a carton of milk? I knew as a student it was my responsibility to do my best to learn all that I could but I would choose English over Math any day. I sighed as I took notes down in my Math Journal, which always helped me keep up with the lesson.

I heard my name in a whispered conversation from behind me and listened more carefully to what they were saying. I had always had unnaturally sharp sense of hearing since young, as well as very good eyesight. It often helped me eavesdrop on others, though I only did so when they discussed something about me. I wasn't that snoopy!

"Atlanta is rather weird don't you think? I mean, staring outside? You know, once during lunchtime she stared at the clouds and said 'aren't they beautiful?' I mean, how weird is that?"

"I know exactly what you mean Cecilia! She told me she actually enjoys history, geography and literature lessons! Those have to be the most stuffy lessons ever!"

I clenched my teeth so hard it hurt, and I clenched my fists as I struggled to maintain my composure. "You're not supposed to be angry. You know you're right and that you're weird. You've always known, so why are you angry?" I mentally counselled myself. As I realised this, my anger left as quickly as it had come, only to be replaced with a dull ache of longing. I wished there was somewhere where I could fit in. Even among my small group of friends in school, I didn't really have a close friend or anyone remotely near to that. Even in my family, I sometimes felt out of place. I sighed again in resignation. There were so many facets of me; even I didn't know all of them. I was one person with strangers, another with my friends, another with my family, another with myself… So many times I had asked myself "Who are you?", but I never found the answer. I went home that day with a heavy heart, as I always did when I thought of this issue.

.

.

_Back at home..._

"Atlanta, are you okay? Something seems to be bothering you." My mom said when she noticed my long face.

"I'm fine Mom, there's nothing wrong with me," I replied, smiling as brightly as I could. "I'm just going upstairs to change." With that I bounded up the stairs and escaped from her prying questions to the sanctuary of my bedroom. I knew she was my mother, and that I should be able to tell her anything, but I couldn't without hurting her. I had realised long ago, that I could not trust anyone completely. Not even my family members. Often, I was torn with guilt over it - when I shied away when my Mom wanted to come too close to me; or tried to face my problems by myself and told no one of my feelings. But I couldn't trust anybody but myself with information like that – I could only trust myself.

By now, I had come to accept myself as an exceedingly eccentric person. Or at least I thought I did. But whenever anyone commented on my strangeness it always reopened the old wound, making me pensive and slightly depressed.

"If only I could belong somewhere…" I thought with a sigh. But I was still alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So hey... next chapter! Um. I don't really have much to say, since I'm uploading these two almost consecutively. Only that I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and do R&R if you have any comments... Also I'm going to upload a picture for the story, that is when I'm allowed to use the image manager, cos' I'm a new user. (Oh and they don't enter Middle Earth in this chapter, sorry...)****  
**

* * *

The next day was a Saturday, so I got up early and grabbed a piece of bread to eat, before retreating back into the comfort of my room and books. I picked up the latest book, or rather books, I was obsessed with, "The Lord of The Rings Trilogy". Then I snuggled under my blanket and continued rereading. I have had obsessions with books before, including the " The Ender's Quartet" and the seven books about Harry Potter. I must say, when I get particularly absorbed into something, I always have withdrawal symptoms for a week or more when I finish finding out all I can about the series. I guess it's like the sea-longing of the elves, though probably not half as bad. It's like I want so badly to be in the universe in the book that it hurts, and I don't want it to end so that I can continue convincing myself that it's real. What did I tell you? I'm absolutely crazy!

Lately I had been having withdrawal symptoms for Middle Earth too, which is why I was rereading the books again and again in a desperate attempt to ease myself. Which wasn't working.

"I know I'm supposed to be content with what I have but I want so much more!" I said out loud. "I want to go on adventures in medieval times and live in forests or something! I don't mind leaving behind technology if I can get out of this concrete jungle."

I knew it was impossible but I wanted it so badly. I was even learning elvish and watching all the movies again and again. I sighed and put my head in my hands. Why was I so… _weird_?

.

.

Later in the day, I went to the park with one of my books to read. I nimbly climbed up a tree and sat there reveling in the pleasure of getting to read my book without being disturbed by anyone. I lost track of time, as I threw myself into the world of the Fellowship, Gondor, and Rohan. How I longed for the greenery that was so rich in their world! If only Earth could be as beautiful and mystical and magical! But perhaps, it was not to be...

As evening set in, I realised that the shadows were getting longer, and jumped lightly to the ground with my book under my arm. I started to walk home when I heard the sound of foot falls behind me. I continued to walk on the path, hoping that the person was not following me but just walking on their way home to, but the foot falls still came from behind me after quite a distance. It was almost nightfall by then, and all my senses were heightened. The rustling of the leaves in the silence unnerved me, and I could not help feel frightened. I felt cold although I was wearing my favourite hoodie, and the yellow light of the streetlamps made the night seem darker still. I stopped walking, my heart thudding in my chest, waiting to see if the footsteps would stop too, but they did not. The person came closer, and closer, and I broke into a cold sweat. Then, suddenly, someone jumped out from behind me and shouted, "BOO!" in my face. My first reaction was to give a yelp of surprise, but then I realised who it was – Samantha!

"You!" I gasped angry and relieved all at once. Then I said accusingly, "What was that for!"

"For fun." She said smirking, and folding her arms.

I glared at her, my happiness from being left alone to read the whole day trickling away. "You shouldn't scare people like that. It's not… nice. And besides, don't you have better things to do?" I said, glad that it was nighttime so she could not see how angry I really was.

'Well who said I was nice?" Samantha replied. "And if you want to talk about 'better things to do', what about you? Staying in a tree all day, reading some boring thick book!"

"It is not boring!"

"Well, let me see it!" She said, grabbing the book from me.

"Hey, give it back!" I said trying to grapples it away from her.

"Lord of the Rings? That is so long ago! The fad ended a few years back, didn't you know? Here, take it, if you want it so badly."

I snatched back my precious book, when I saw something shiny on the pavement. Samantha saw it to. We both lunged for it, and all I remember was a blinding flash of white light, and then... Darkness.


End file.
